


Prompt #45: "What do you want to watch?"

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [48]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, D/s, F/F, Masturbation, Power Exchange, Rimming, sex in front of a mirror, super late kinktober entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Maria indulges Morgan's desire to try out a new kink.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Prompt #45: "What do you want to watch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, and only briefly edited, because this is one of those "post it while you have courage" pieces haha
> 
> A super late entry for kinktober using the "rimming" and "mirrors" prompts

“Please eat my ass, Mistress,” Morgan whispered, feeling her face flame as hot and bright as the sun.

“What was that, babe? I couldn’t hear you.” Maria’s voice was velvety and taunting and oh, how Morgan _hated_ her in this moment, even as she fell farther in love with her.

Pitching her voice louder, Morgan repeated herself. “Mistress, please eat your girl’s ass. I’ll be so very good for you.” She arched her spine more deeply, seeing in the mirror the way it caused her small breasts to thrust outward and upward, and knowing the posture would do something similar to her bottom. “Eat it? Like, with a fork and knife?” Maria batted her eyelashes in affected confusion even as that wicked smirk grew wider, and Morgan inwardly screamed in frustration. She’d already begged twice! And pre-negotiated! How much more would Maria drag this out?

“Please use y-your lips on me, Mistress. And your tongue.”

“Use them where? How?”

Morgan was blushing so hard she thought she’d spontaneously combust. “On my asshole, if it pleases you, Mistress. P-please.”

“It would please me very much. You’re such a good girl.” Reaching between Morgan’s legs, Maria stroked her pussy just enough to have Morgan gasping and wanting more. Drawing her fingers back, she licked the juices from them. Morgan watched the carnal image of it in the mirror, unable to look away even if she hadn’t been commanded to keep her eyes focused on the glass.

Maria grasped the cheeks of Morgan’s ass and pulled them apart. Morgan had thought she couldn’t flush any darker, and she was wrong. She stared at Maria’s reflection intently as Maria seemed to take her time examining the crack of Morgan’s ass. And then, after an interminably long wait that probably only lasted seconds, Maria leaned forward and slid her tongue between Morgan’s asscheeks in one long, slick motion.

Morgan moaned. It felt amazing. She had heard it could be great, but hadn’t fully believed it. Her cunt throbbed with desire, and as if in answer to an unspoken plea, Maria kissed her asshole before tonguing at it much like she would Morgan’s clit.

“Oh god,” she whined. “Mistress, that feels so good. So good. Please, please more,” she keened. She wasn’t trapped by her overthinking mind anymore, and so she wasn’t embarrassed by the desperate squeals she was emitting or the candid words tumbling from her lips. “Mistress, may I touch myself? You feel so good, I’m so close, oh _god_.”

“Why do you want to touch yourself?” How could Maria sound so calm?!

Morgan yelped in surprised pleasure when Maria resumed her attentions, laving her tongue along her asshole several times before poking the tip inside, an action that caused little starbursts to explode behind Morgan’s eyelids. Oh, shit! She had to keep her eyes open.

Her wide eyes were frantic due to her lapse, but Maria either hadn’t noticed or chose not to chastise her. Morgan assumed it was the latter — her Mistress noticed _everything_.

And, she had yet to answer her question.

“I want to come for you,” she cooed wantonly, hopefully.

“Not good enough. Try again.” Sharp words punctuated by a fingertip slipping in Morgan’s ass up to the first knuckle even as Maria’s tongue continued to flutter against it.

“Um,” Morgan wracked her thoughts, a challenging procedure given the stimulation she was receiving. “I want… I… oh, _fuck_ ,” she cried out as the finger slid all the way home.

“Use your words,” Maria reminded her tauntingly as she began to thrust the finger with painstaking slowness, kissing her way up the crease between Morgan’s asscheeks and back down again.

“I want to watch me! I want to see it!”

Maria lifted her head from Morgan’s ass, met her eyes in the mirror, and smiled. “There’s my good girl.” Her grin sharpened again, and Morgan felt her nails digging into her bottom. “You have sixty seconds.”

Morgan slipped a finger between her parted thighs, shocked at how soaking wet her cunt was. Using her middle finger she tugged her labia apart, reaching for her clit with her index finger and working it rapidly. She was close, it shouldn’t take long, but having a time limit made her anxious. She so desperately wanted to please Maria, after Maria had been so good to give her this exact scene she asked for.

Maria continued to thrust her finger with almost unbearable slowness, a delicious contrast to the rapid flicks of tongue against Morgan’s asshole. Morgan matched the pace of Maria’s tongue with the fingertip on her clit. If she turned her hand just a little, she could slip her pinky finger just barely inside of herself, and holy mother of everything, now Morgan desperately craved true double penetration. The mere idea made her moan with longing and buck against both Maria’s hand and her own.

“Play with your tits,” Maria ordered, and Morgan didn’t waste time with a response. She took her other hand from where it balanced on the chairback, knowing Maria would never let her fall and hurt herself. She pinched and rolled at one nipple than the other, and that was all it took — between Maria eating her ass, _fucking_ her ass, her own hand on her pussy and the hand at her breasts, Morgan was lost. This was no gentle tumble over an edge, no slow climb to a peak. She screamed, the sound ragged and primal, and clear liquid squirted from deep inside her to coat her hand and thighs and probably puddle on the floor.

“You can stop. Hey, you can stop.” Maria’s voice took a bit to register, for Morgan had kept going— she was neither commanded to stop touching herself nor look away from the mirror. Was that wild eyed, flushed woman really her? She was so vibrant, so sexy, so utterly wanton. How could it be her?

“Morgan. Pet. _Stop._ ”

The firm words broke through the haze of passion, and Morgan let her arms hang at her sides. Now that it was over, she desperately wished to lay down, but Maria hadn’t told her she could break position, so she kept her left foot balanced on the chair even as her thigh muscles tremored with exertion and aftershocks.

“ _Such_ a good, obedient girl,” Maria purred, running both palms from Morgan’s ass up to her shoulder blades, before curving around to skim over her breasts — the feel against Morgan’s nipples making her whimper needily, even after all that! — until she could wrap her arms around Morgan’s waist.

“T-thank you, Mistress,” Morgan managed shakily, leaning her quivering body back against Maria’s strength. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you._ ”

“You’re very welcome.” A gentle kiss against Morgan’s temple punctuated the sentence. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

That was their signal for end of scene, so Morgan allowed her body to relax, stepped off the chair and further into Maria’s arms. “That sounds perfect. How about a bath? And then we can order Chinese and watch TV?”

“Lead the way, babe. I’ll get the menu. What do you want to watch?”

All in all, it was a wonderful evening. Hours later when Morgan was trying to fall asleep, she was filled with feelings of love and gratitude. While her life hadn’t gone remotely as planned, she could never regret the fact that it brought her Maria. For that, she would always be thankful.

Love was such a rare thing, in any place or time. Morgan wasn’t about to squander it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are <3


End file.
